User talk:Lanthimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kelsa.Delphi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 08:35, September 27, 2010 Chrome Frog Dear Lanthimus, appreciate you can send me any chrome frog to me again. Thanks. I accidently sell it :" -prettyfroggie Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you ;-) Lanthimus 08:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DO you think you can send a rare frog for something in exchange? Like the Glass Chroma Veru that other sent you for the Tribus. Please? Please respond ASAP! All also tell you a way to gain lots of money and gain lots of experience and this is real. Even I use this. But only if you give me that frog... Hi mate i have all frogs except glacio, lanterna and tribus. Will swap any frog, any colour or any scenery irems you like. I have 750000+ money so say what you want plus account - iknighty Need Help Could I please request a Lanterna and Glaceo frog plus ID OCD4MMA Sent ;-) Lanthimus 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I please request a Lanterna and Glaceo frog plus ID shurigunz :) Hi lanthimus! Could I request a Lanterna and Glaceo? Will pass it on to others.. wagyu I would love if you would send me a laterna and glacio.... Please. My ID is NathanielWH. I would so appreciate your help. I have most of the Glass Chroma frogs. Let me know what u need --> I have the complete set of Glass Chroma in my pond right now so you don't need to worry about sending anything, but I'll get those 2 sent your way in just a minute ;-) Lanthimus 23:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I see you have it all. Thank you so much man. Nathaniel --> You're very wecome ;-) It looks like you got here just in time... I've been asked to stop sending people Lanterna & Glacio frogs so you got the final pair of 'em.... for now ;-) I guess they haven't been 'officially' released to us yet, so I'll be taking a hiatus from gifting them until they're available to the general public... Lanthimus 01:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi lanthimus! Could I request a Lanterna and Glaceo? ID: wenlong88 Thanks a lot! ( ID patmooney ) Hello, I realize that this is not a fancy request, but could anyone spare a Nasus? I know they are not rare, but every time I try to breed one in the pond I have no luck, and they never seem to come up in the store for me. by the way lanthimus, are you beta testing for ian? how did you get the glacio? [ just got the watermelon styled Nasus in my mailbox, thank you!] pocket frogs hey i saw a thread that you said you have lanterna well, I was wondering if you could give me a tengelo aurum lanterna? I'm just a level 6 but I'm trying to get the award :) my plus+ account is erible, if you wish to contact me please email erible@yahoo.com because I only made an account on here to ask you hahaha, I'll give you a frog in return if you wish :) thank you so so so so so much!!!!!!!! do you want anything in return? do you know how I could also get a glacio? --> ;-) Lanthimus 07:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you sooo much :D you've helped me a lot! hi could you please send me a lanterna and glacio i will trade you what ever i hav avalible and so i can send them to others plus+ id is same as on here I will give you 3 glass chroma verus for one lanterna and a glacio... blobdog5000 ''I will give you 3 glass chroma verus for a glacio and lanterna Blobdog5000 21:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC)blobdog5000 The frogs are on there way... If you haven't sent 'em yet, you can save the stamps & use 'em to help out other players Lanthimus 21:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I sent them... thank you so much blobdog5000 I sent them already... Also, can you add me to your friend list? blobdog5000 Can you send me a floresco if you have one? thanks blobdog5000 --> What flavor would you like your Floresco? Would you prefer the Olive Folium needed for Award #65, Legendary 3... Or the always popular Glass Chroma variety? ;-) Lanthimus 22:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for getting back so late but probably the glass chroma one please. please respond ASAP... Also, can you please add me to your friends list. --> "Please respond ASAP..." Gotta love the irony of that reply ;-) Lanthimus 00:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) --> It's hopping your way right now. And what do you mean add you to my friends list? You've been on it for at least a day, I think. I've added like 15 people since you. Don't we have to be friends to send gifts to on another? I dunno, technical difficulty ;-) Lanthimus 00:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I was asking because on my itouch it does not have you as a "follower". Also, how did you get the Glacio? I am just curious because it is not available yet. Please respond ASAP. blobdog5000 The Rules Please follow them. "datamining is defined as accessing content which is not accessible in normal gameplay in the official unmodified app or any official tools Nimblebit may provide. While "model viewer" images of live content are permissible, "true" in-game screenshots are preferred and will always be given preference over model viewer content. Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on Pocket Frogs Wiki" Trading Lanterna and Glacio frogs is subject to these rules. They are currently impossible to obtain without hacking and are unreleased to the public otherwise. Even if you obtained these frogs from someone else, they have still been hacked at some point. hey it's erible again here, I was wondering if you could give me a blue albeo pingo, red aurum stelleta or anything that I could use to get an achievement, I'm trying to level up quick so I need to level up by awards, I could give you a black chroma tribus, so if you could give me any of those three thatd be great, thank you soo much, you are so helpfull! again my plus ID is erible Glacio Hi Lanthimus, I'm just wondering if you have a spare Glacio to give me. Thank you. Tamulu. .Sorry, im mailbox was full when i received the frog. can you send it to me again? Thank you. --> If your mailbox is full when you accept a gift, it will tell you so & suggest that you visit your mailbox to free up space. Gifts between players difer from those found while hopping around the pond b/c you don't instantly lose the gift from another player if your mailbox is full...You'll get the gift pop-up screen again & so long as you don't click to sell it you can delay accepting it until you have an open spot for it. Once you move something from your mailbox to your habitats & have an opening, just close out of Pocket Frogs & go to the iPod/Pad/Phone home screen, then open Pocket Frogs again & you'll get the pop-up immediately ;-) Lanthimus 05:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hey lanthimus. i dont know whats happening here. My ipod was jailbroken, and it crashed. when i reset my account from plus+,i had my tribus and my lanterna, but my glacio disappeard. i promise i will take better care of my frogs. sorry for the bothering Brenobs 00:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Willing to help Lanthimus, i've seen you are willing to help. I have almost all frogs up to level 15 just need a tribus, lanterna and glacio. I know you've already helped a lot but if you are willing to help me i would greatly appreciate it. If you need anything i will be happy to help and not in retUrn, but the same way you are helping others. Thanks Santiagomal Wow thanks a lot that was quick. Who ever needs a tribus frog look me up. santiagomal Is there anyway i can send you stamps as gifts? --> Yeah, I saw your request for a Tribus over on JsXtm's Talk page & sent you one before you posted your request here, lol. As far as the Lanterna & Glacio are concerned, they're being classified as 'hacked frogs' since they haven't been officially released, and even though I got mine from a friend & have shared dozens of them, I've been asked to stop doing so until they are officially released... Lame... See message above titled Rules for explanation. Anyway, being the upstanding, law-abiding citizen that I am, I'm definitely not going to encourage deviant behavior from others, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of the other players that I've sent them to sees your request here & decides to be a rebel and help you out... Like I said before, I'm not going to encourage such behavior...but I can't be held responsible for the actions of others ;-) Lanthimus 06:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i didn't know that. I agree and retrieve my request for such frogs, i do hope they release them soon though. Thanks a lot for everything. --> I didn't know either until after I'd sent a bunch out, lol. I think the Lanterna is a Halloween frog & the Glacio a Christmas-time special frog... Who knows? Maybe Christmas will come early for you ;-) Lanthimus 06:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well remember if you or mikefield need anything just let me know. Can i look up who sent a frog to me? I didn't catch one of the gifts sender and would like to thank him or her. I've got everything that I need for right now, but yeah, I'll let you know if I need anything in the future... Likewise, let me know if you're looking for anything, Lanthimus has helped me out a lot lately so I'm more than happy to pass along anything that you need. I don't think that there's any way to look up who sent you a gift after you've collected/sold it; it lets you know on the pop-up telling you that you've received a gift, but I think that's the only time that you're told. It looks like Lan sent you the Tribus & I was the deviant deviant who sent the other two; aside from those three frogs, I have no idea who's been sending you gifts. MikeField 10:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Lanthimus! I'm new here, but not to the game. I've been playing since the first week and I'm currently at level 18 with all awards completed (with the exception of the Lanterna award, because I don't have either Lanterna or Glaceo frogs). I've been watching the Wiki for a while now and noticed that you were one of the biggest contributors (and frog donors) on the Wiki, so I was curious about your setup. Do you actually breed to fulfill requests, or do you run multiple devices with a catalog of all the award frogs? My setup is to catalog for breeding, with the 16 rarest frogs in habitats so I don't have to wait or use stamps to get them. At the moment I'm playing with the Frog Requests, doing declines on all of the lower breeds until I get something worth 20+ stamps or potions, then breeding to fill. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to figure out what triggers a new request to show up once I've completed one. Yesterday I waiting 8 hours for a new request to come in. The new requests after declining one seems to come in quickly, but a completed request does not appear to work the same way. Have you toyed with this at all? Anyway, sorry.. that was a bit long for an introduction. :) Dougbiss 12:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) '''Hey Doug ;-)' Since you're new to the site, allow me to say Welcome to the Wiki & thanks for introducing yourself; regardless of how long of an intro it was, lol. Trust me, the main reason that I'm still playing the game is the social element & It's great to have someone come to me asking about the method behind the madness instead of posting a hasty 'hello, can I have 3 frogs" message ;-) I first found this site b/c of Skolenko's Frog Value Spreadsheet, which I worked on quite a bit back when I was just breeding a bunch of frogs & recording values. Thankfully the Wiki began to expand right about the time I got burned out from the monotony of breeding so I focussed instead on the Awards page, filling in the missing screen-shots, as well as the Levels page & a few other random side-projects like the Requests Page (I have a couple dozen more screen-shots of the higher level ones, but I haven't gotten around to posting 'em). I'm not sure what triggers the new requests though, I'll have to work that one out. Hmmm, my Setup? How do I explain that one... In the beginning, it was pretty chaotic b/c I wasn't concerned about breeding anything specific so I didn't need a complete collection of frogs, but once I began concentrating on the Awards instead I had to have more consistancy in my breeding. My 1st extensive setup was 16 Glass xxx Anuras & 23 xxx Chroma Velatus's, which gave me a bit of control over what I bred, but at the cost of storage space b/c it constantly required 39 of my 64 spots. As the spreadsheet filled in & I knew what the max values were for the frogs I was trying to breed, that level of control wasn't neccessary so I switched over to 23 Anuras w/ a varity of secondary colors. I finally finished all of the Awards & put most of the species into Catalog, to free up space to breed Class Chromas for each Species for a bit of consistancy. And so I had all 40 species of Glass Chroma and 22 random Anura covering all the colors, which meant that theoretically I could breed any of the 14,720 frogs in the game....but I only had 2 spots open to do so, lol. So, I made some adjustments putting 8, then 16, then 24 species in the Catalog to free up space & I think I came to the same conclusion as you, leaving the 16 level 9+ frogs in the Habitats & storing the rest... That was only a few hours ago...Things were too comfortable having everything at my fingertips & organized...So, I stashed all but the top 8, and have decided that I'm gonna try to figure out the max values for all 368 Floresco frogs... You know, just a nice leisurely activity to pass the time ;-) As far as my setup for sending all the gift frogs...Thankfully they're all Lanterna, Glacio & Tribus' so they only take an hour to get delivered to my mailbox, or 1 Stamp if I'm in a hurry. I just have the Glass Chroma Tribus, Black Floris Tribus, Tangelo Aurum Lanterna & Glass Chroma Glacio @ the top of my Catalog to get to quickly & I try to keep 2 of each waiting for me in my mailbox then I just refill it when I send one. Sorry for the lifes story about my Pocket Frogs... I figured since your introduction was a bit long I thought I should reply in kind ;-) If you want to send me an e-mail, I can give you the uncensored history that I'd be harrased about for telling here on the WIki, lol. Lanthimus@Gmail.com ;-) Lanthimus 16:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the detailed response! I'll reply to you in email so I don't fill up your talk page. :) Dougbiss 16:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hi Well, your message page is full of information and where do you find the time for all of this? I too have been playing since the beginning and enjoying it but not too far along in comparison. I finally now understand why I can't get a lanterna and glacio, I still want them however, but will wait...you thinking they will release them for real on Halloween and Christmas or just a little closer to the date? I read your and Doug's last message regarding organizing, etc. I have basically done pretty much the same thing, I have all of it other than the last few breads from not being on a level and can breed all of them when I need to so am focusing on awards to level up faster (when I even have time to play!) I had written some of it down to organize when I came across the spreadsheet on wiki so am now using that. Cheers! KarenKaren.alexander 00:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC)alexankafrog is my plus name You seem like a really nice person I have learned a lot just from reading your page but was struck by how nice you are to people and wanted to tell you so. I am level 16 and have everything except a Tribus. If you are looking for something specific I can make it up for you and send it. And of course, a tribus would be nice in return. But mostly, just wanted to let you know how nice it is to see someone doing acts of kindness. I am amyinavl on Plus+